The Diary
by littlebunnyeri
Summary: Word gets out that Hermione has written a love letter for Draco Malfoy in her diary that has been confiscated by Professor Snape. In a ploy to get it back Hermione runs into something she never thought could have happened. Rated M for later chapters.


It was late and Hermione was doing something she'd never dreamt in her wildest dreams she'd be doing; She was out of bed, after hours. It had all started earlier that day when she'd gotten into an argument with Ron and ended up having something confiscated. Something no one could ever see. '_If Ron had just kept his mouth shut I wouldn't be in this mess!_' She thought to herself.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"Hermione please let me just read over your notes quickly, I'm begging you!"_

_"No Ronald! It is not my fault you're too lazy to do your own work!" Before Hermione knew it Ron had snatched her books from her,_

_"Ronald Weasley give me my things back now!" She demanded, It wasn't her homework Hermione was fussed about, Ron had mistakenly taken her diary which inside had a love letter to none other than Draco Malfoy._

_"What's this 'Mione?" Ron said scrawling through her things._

_"None of your damn business!" She said, holding her wand up to him trying to snatch it back but failing. At that moment, Professor Snape rounded the corner of the hallway._

_"What is this we have here? Late for lessons and use of magic without supervision? 50 points from Gryffindor"_

_"But Sir, that isn't fair! Hes taken my things"_

_"I'm afraid life isn't always fair, Miss Granger. Ronald, give the books to me. Hermione, you may pick them up tomorrow. Now I will escort you to your rightful places" Snape spoke. They walked in silence to their lesson and just before Hermione entered the classroom she could have sworn she saw Professor Snape look through her things._

'_Damn nosey teacher_' She thought, as she darted through the empty corridors. Her plan was to break into Snapes office and retrieve her books, then pretend to be annoyed that the books had vanished tomorrow when she would go to pick it up, knowing full well it was safe. If Ron knew what was in that letter and assuming Professor Snape knew, word would get out and there was no way she could wait till tomorrow, too much was on the line. She thought she had already heard mutters in the corridors after class, it was more than like her paranoia setting in but that was a risk she was not willing to take.

Just as she was nearing Snapes office, she heard footsteps coming from the corridor directly in front of her and like a ghost she sank behind a tapestry hanging on the wall. Her heart in her throat she placed her hand her mouth to stop herself from breathing while they passed. Her heart was thumping so much she could have sworn they would have heard it. A light shone around the corridor as the person looked around, she couldn't place the voice but it was soon gone and she let herself breathe.

Poking her head around the tapestry to make sure the coast was clear she picked up her pace and headed for Snape's office.

She was there and her heart thumped erratically, this was the point of no return whatever she decided to do now could change everything if she was caught. She ignored her heart for a moment and looked up at the door, swallowing the lump in her throat as she read "Professor Severus Snape". With that she muttered her unlocked charm and entered.

The room was eerily quiet and she couldn't see a thing, her hand fumbled along the wall trying to find a light switch. Her fingers traced over the small switch and the room illuminated quickly.

"Looking for something Granger?" A velvet voice came from across the room and she spun round trying to see who it was.

"Malfoy... what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question" That same old smirk ran across his lips, he looked her up and down. She noticed he was holding a book in his hands as he leaned so casually against a bookcase, like he'd been expecting her. Wait, that wasn't just any book, that was _her _book, _her_ diary. Her heart crashed down into her stomach and she literally wrapped her arms around her waist.

"What are you reading, Malfoy" But she already knew.

"Just a little something I found, somebody mentioned to me that you'd written me a love letter. I didn't believe it until now, I just _had_ to see it for myself" A blush tinted her cheeks as she tried to look anywhere but his face.

"Malfoy, I need that back, now" She demanded.

"Ah Granger, when will you learn. You can't tell me what to do, you're just a _mudblood_ and well I'm, I'm a Malfoy." He sneered, yet his smirk still lingered. He began to read a passage out of the diary.

"'_I long to feel your lips against mine, to hear you whisper my name as your hands roam my body..._'" He began.

"Malfoy, please, that's enough. Do what you want just please give me it back" She begged, hating herself for giving in to him but not only was she mortified, she was crushed he didn't feel the same. Of course she knew he wouldn't but seeing him mock her about it hurt so much more than she had expected. She wanted to curl up in bed and hide under her covers. Pretend all of this had never happened. Why had she written that damn thing in the first place. Draco began to glide over to her, closing the book and placing it back onto Snape's desk.

"Come here Granger" he spoke, his mocking tone had now vanished. Hermione begrudgingly walked over to him, leaning against the other side of the desk, he moved over to her. He placed a few of her curls behind her ear and lent towards her.

"There is one thing you could do Hermione" His lips brushed her ear, the mere sound of his voice sending goosebumps over her skin.

"Anything" She said back, staring up into his eyes that were boring into her.

* * *

**I shall update upon reviews, thank you for reading!**

**Bunny kisses xxx**


End file.
